Dynamic real-world systems such as electrical circuits, shock absorbers, braking systems, and many other electrical, mechanical and thermodynamic systems may be modeled, simulated and analyzed on a computer system using block diagram modeling. Block diagram modeling graphically depicts time-dependent mathematical relationships among a system's inputs, states and outputs, typically for display on a graphical user interface (GUI). Block diagram modeling may also be used to simulate the behavior of a system for a specified time span.